LOTM: Burning Sun S2 P13/Transcript
(Raynell is seen bringing Anne into her room where Zulu and Kane are seen playing with building blocks) Zulu: Oh, you found her Ray-Ray! Raynell: Yep. Zulu: Let me guess, was my baby girl picking fights again? Raynell: Yep. Tried to bite Jessica's leg. Anne:.... Zulu: Did she win? Raynell: *Sigh* Nope. Zulu: Aww! Oh well you'll get her next time Anne. Anne: It's not fair daddy! Zulu: How's it not fair? Anne: She cheats! Zulu: She cheats? Anne: She keeps tickling me instead of fighting fair! Zulu: Well Anne, she's like ten times your size. Kane: Yeah, if she fought fair, you might get hurt. Anne: But it's not fair! She keeps doing it every time! Kane: *Snicker* Anne: Oh just wait till I grow up! I'll be the best fighting hero in the world! Zulu: *Comes up and pets Anne's head* That's my little princess! Raynell: Man, you really take after your dad. Zulu: That she does! Raynell: Heh. Kane: Hey don't leave me out! Anne: *Hands Anne to Zulu* Come here little boy! Kane: *Comes up* Yay! (Raynell picks up Kane) Raynell: Awww how's my special little man? Kane: *Giggle* Good! Raynell: *Rubs her face against Kane's* That's my special little man! Kane: *Giggling* Zulu: Having these two reminded me of when Bwynraya adopted her kids. Raynell: Heh, yeah! Anne: How is Miss Bwyn doing anyway? Zulu: Last I heard: Good. Her retirement party went very well. Raynell: Her kids might have grown up but they were so happy to hear her finally retiring from service. She's earned it I think. Zulu: Yeah. A soldier like her deserves a retirement. Raynell: Though I heard she's helping Cait raise her own kid. Zulu: Oh yeah, his name's Mitchell isn't it? Raynell: Yeah. Zulu: Right. Kane: Hey can we go play with Mitchell? Anne: Oh yeah! Can we daddy? Zulu: Hmmm... Anne and Kane: Pleeeeease? Zulu: What do you think honey? Raynell: That sounds like a nice idea. Kane and Anne: YAAAY!!!! Zulu: Let's go! (Raynell and Zulu leave the mansion with they're kids. As they leave, Batty and Slimer are seen heading toward X's nest, Batty holding a piece of paper) Slimer: You sure this will work? Batty: I'm positive. Slimer: I mean, isn't it kind of over the top to get the nest in on it? Batty: Slimer trust me. Its gonna work out. Maybe not everyone in the nest might go for it, but I'm sure there are some who will. And then we can see Erin and we'll have a fun time. *Puts arm around Slimer* And you and me can spend some quality time together after words. Slimer; *Sigh* Okay. Batty: Good! Slimer: *Smile* Batty: All right. We're here. (The 2 are at the nest door. Batty puts the note in front of the nest door) Batty: OPEN UP!! (Batty and Slimer then quickly run away. A moment later Juliet opens the door) Juliet: Hello? (Juliet looks around and finds no one there) Juliet: Huh, weird. *Sees the note* Huh?? (Juliet picks up the note) Juliet: *Reads* Dance Lessons. See Erin Lorthare. Girls Only. .... Erin dances? I didn't know that. (Juliet looks around again) Juliet: Hmm, I guess I'll show it to my friends. Can't hurt to try. (Juliet goes back in the nest as it closes up. Batty and Slimer are near by) Batty: You saw that right? Slimer: Yeah, she looked interested. You're right Batty! This is gonna work! Batty: Told ya! Now we just gotta Erin to teach the two of us and soon her dancing school will be complete. Slimer: Alright! (The two run off. The scene then cuts to a doorbell ringing before the door opens to reveal Zulu and his family) Zulu: Hey Ryan! (Ryan, now a grown adult, is seen on the other side of Bwynraya's door) Ryan: Oh hey! Zulu and Raynell! Raynell: Hey there! How's it going? Ryan: Good. *Sees Anne and Kane* Oh hey there kids. Anne and Kane: Hi! Ryan: You came to see Mitchell? Kane: Yep! Anne: Is he awake? Ryan: Yeah. He's trying to get Bwynraya out of bed. Raynell: Oh boy. Ryan: Yeah. I still remember how mad she'd get when we did that. But hey, come on in. Cait Jay and Chance will be glad to see you guys to. (The Targhuls enter) Ryan: Hey guys! Look who's here! (The other three Targhuls, also seen as adults, all turn and look) Cait: *Gasp* Ray-Ray! Chance: Hey Zulu! Category:LOTM: Burning Sun Category:LOTM: Burning Sun Season 2 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts